Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for visualizing a position of an operating head relative to a workpiece. In one configuration, the present system assists a user in making a pattern on a workpiece using a free-motion machine. A further configuration relates to sewing machines for quilting and more specifically to a method and apparatus for sewing quilting patterns onto a workpiece by displaying a pattern and an indicator on a display apparatus, the indicator corresponding to a position of a sewing head relative to the workpiece, and moving the display apparatus to move the indicator relative to the displayed pattern and move the sewing head relative to the workpiece.
Description of Related Art
A quilt is a coverlet that typically has three layers: a decorative top layer, a middle layer of insulating material, and a backing layer. Traditionally, the top layer is made by piecing together small pieces of material to form patterns or designs. Optionally, a border is formed around the top layer by sewing strips of material around the perimeter of the sewn pieces as a border. The quilt is assembled by stitching together the three layers in a quilting pattern using a rocking stitch, running stitch or straight stitch around the entire area of the quilt to secure the layers and to add decorative effect.
Quilts have been made throughout American history to use as bed coverings. Today, some even use quilts as decorative wall hangings or to make quilt-like clothing products or textiles. Over the years, quilting has become a popular hobby, in part because of technological advances in quilting sewing machines that have made the machines more affordable and quilting easier and faster. Many quilters have home quilting machines that allow one to select intricate quilting patterns to be stitched onto many yards of material. In addition, these quilting sewing machines are used by the textile industry to create all types of affordable quilted products.
A problem with these machines, however, is that they are large and difficult to handle. Further, because the user is located farther away from the needle when using a paper pantograph, or scroll, as a guide, it is difficult to follow a quilting pattern on a pantograph and observe the sewing quality.
In addition, the need to acquire and retain numerous scrolls is expensive and requires significant storage space.
Despite the machine providing a more efficient quilting experience, many users are still not satisfied with the quality of the stitching of the quilt.
To improve the accuracy and speed of quilting, computer-controlled quilting machines can be used. However, these machines are not desired by many because the user does not have control over the stitching. While the user may have higher quality stitching on the quilt, the users do not experience the satisfaction of creating the quilting design and sewing the quilting pattern themselves. The difficulties identified above are also encountered by those using other types of machines to make patterns on a workpiece, for example, patterns in wood with routers and drill presses and patterns in material with home sewing machines.
Therefore, the need exists for a machine that allows a user to be more involved in the pattern making process. The need also exists for allowing manipulation of patterns that have traditionally been fixed on a scroll or generated by freehand. The need also exists for a machine that improves the look of the overall design. Further, the need exists for a machine that allows a user to create and manipulate patterns to be made in or on a workpiece. A need also exists for visualizing relative motion between the position of an operating head and a workpiece.